Dark Legacy
by Impy-Chan
Summary: A boy named Taika Sagumi has turned into the Digimon Prince.He enslaves a girl named Katarin and turns her into a Digimon named Terramon.Please R&R.
1. The Darkness Awakens

Dark Legacy  
MuH FirsT FaN-FiC.Go EasY On Me PleasE.  
The Digimon Prince sat on a chair near the edge of the balcony.It was a clear night,and the moon was full.He grinned and looked at the moon.Then a small,white digimon came in with a digivice in her paws.  
"Master...you left your digivice in the Lounge."She said nervously.  
"You foolish bastard!"He said."Never disturb me when I think!Dark Crescent!"He yelled shooting hundreds of small black moons at her.  
"Sorry...Master..."She said trying to get up."Please call me by my name...Terramon."  
The prince nodded and sent her away angerly.The prince was a human boy named Taika.When he was born,his parents agreed to do DNA comparasons with a digimon.Somehow the digimon's DNA mixed with Taika's,causing him to have the common traits of a digimon.Taika's darkened wishes caused him to grow evil.Now 13,Taika is the Digimon Prince,controling the Digital World.  
Taika controled Terramon easily,using her as a slave for everything.Terramon was a human named Katarin.She was a beautiful 14 year old.She wouldn't be Taika's girlfriend,so he turned her into a small,cat digimon.  
.:Very..Very...Short:. 


	2. The Secret's Out

Dark Legacy  
  
Taika stared at Terramon.She was sleeping in a little box.He sighed and wondered how he could do such a thing to her.His rage ran through his veins.His eyes filled with tears and he turned away from the window.  
  
"Damnit I can't turn away from this girl."He said clutching the rail of the balcony."I love her but I love my untimate power also.What am I saying?Digimon can't love!Hmph..."  
  
Taika walked back into the room and picked up his sliver whip.His darkness was now in charge for the time being.  
  
"Terramon!What are you doing resting while there is work to be done?!"He yelled whipping her in the side."  
"Sorry...master...I was just..."  
"Just nothing!"He said whipping her again."You are pathectic!"  
"Master...please...don't."She cringed at the sight of the bloody whip.  
"So...you dare talk back to me?"He laughed."You just made a huge mistake,Terramon!"  
"The only mistake I ever made was..."  
Taika whipped her again."Shut-up!You are my toy.You always will be.You wouldn't be anywhere without me!"  
"No Don't,Master!"She cried.  
"Silence!You are nothing but data now!"Taika said."I could destroy you now...but...but I don't feel like it.  
"Turn me back to a human!"Terramon yelled charging at Taika.  
"Gaaaaah!"Taika screamed falling over the balcony landing on a shrub."When I get up,Terramon,you better run!"  
Terramon laughed at the sight of Taika's underwear caught to the shrub's branch."Oh Taika...the only place I would run is to the tissue box to get a tissue to wipe my tears."  
  
Terramon laughed at the boy and ran into the Lounge and sat to watch 'Fridgimon:Refridgerator Monsters'.She fell asleep half way through the show.  
~*~Terramon's Dream~*~  
"Katarin!"A soft male voice yelled.  
"...Huh?"She said opening her eyes noticing she was human in her dream."Whos' there?"  
"Oh Katarin...you don't remember me?"He asked.  
"Please...tell me.I must know...who are you?"She said approaching the boy.  
"It's me...Matt."He said bowing to her.  
"...Matt?Matt Ishida?The boy from Digimon?"He said confused.  
He nodded."Katarin...Taika loves you.No matter how evil he is...he still loves you.He wanted to be with you since he met you.He thought you were the most beautiful girl in the school.You rejected him,Katarin.His anger ran through his body,causing him extreme darkness."  
"How could it cause him darkness?She asked Matt.  
"His secret..."Matt said lowering his head."When Taika was born...his parents agreed to do DNA comparisons to a digimon.I think the digimon was DarkAngemon if my memory serves me correct.Anyway...something happened during the tests.DarkAngemon's DNA mixed with Taika's DNA.He was only a baby...so the DNA was able to regroup in his blood cells...causing him to have certian traits of DarkAngemon."  
Katarin's mouth dropped."Wow...really?I...I never knew...he was...a digimon."  
"That's why...you have to forgive his darkness."Matt replied to her."I have to go...good bye,Katarin."  
~*~End Of Terramon's Dream~*~  
Terramon woke up with a chill down her spine.Was Taika really half digimon?She sat there wondering for at least an hour until Taika came in the room.He was scratched and brusied.  
  
"Damn balcony rail...I knew I should have made it highen when I had the chance."Taika muttered under his breath.  
"Taika!"Terramon yelled running over to him."Oh Taika I had a dream about you!"  
"Eh?Oh-ho!So the little kitty is in love."He said smirking.  
"No Taika!Matt Ishida was in it.He told me your secret!"Terramon said jumping up and down.  
Taika stuttered."Yamato...told...you...my...secret?"  
  
.:Please read and review.This chapter made up for the short one last week:. 


	3. My Darkness Is Gone

Dark Legacy  
  
.:Okay so my Fan-Fic does stink really bad,but hey...it's my first.I like just noticed that I didn't put copyrights in my fan-fic...so okay...all digimon names except Taika,Katarin,Terramon,Genesismon,Nika,Impy,Dana,Cleopatramon,Moonlit,Serenimon,Aquasmon,Assassinmon,Moondramon,Triumphmon,Lunamon,and MagnaTriumphmon cuz they are my trademarks.If there is a Terramon...I am sorry Toei,Bandai and whoever else made digimon.I thought I just made Terramon up...heh:.  
  
Terramon nodded."He did...I really never knew,Taika.If I did...I swear I wouldn't have been so mean to you."  
"Wow..."Taika said."Maybe I shouldn't have turned you into a psychic cat.Maybe I should have turned you into a rock..."  
"Taika...I really am sorry...was no one supposed to know?"Terramon said frowing.  
"It was something I wanted to keep to my self.If I didn't,who knows where I would be right now."Taika said touching Terramon's shoulder.  
"True..."  
"Terramon...I...I love you."Taika said holding her paws."You are the most wonderful girl I have ever seen.Damn it...I was too scared to tell you.I knew you already hated me.Why make matters worse?"  
"Taika...I love you...I always did.But...I still can't believe it took me so long to dig deep inside of me to figure that out."Terramon said.  
"Are you going to stay digimon,Terramon?"Taika said lowering his head.  
"Oh Taika...I don't think I could get the hang of walking on two legs again."Terramon giggled."I would love to stay as a digimon.As long as you don't harm me..."  
Taika let go of her hands and raised his head."I promise not to hurt you,Terramon."  
  
Then Taika's white digivice flashed before their eyes.The screen changed from green to aqua to white.Finally it stoped and on the screen showed Terramon.Taika's eyes grew wide and moist.He smiled a smile of happiness...not pain.He hugged Terramon.Then Taika's clothes and style changed from the black Ken Ichijougi clothes to a pair of denim jeans,and a white short sleeved shirt.His hair instead of being flat was now spiked with a pair of goggles like the ones Tai wore.His DarkAngemon DNA was changed to Angemon.The darkness inside was gone because of the love from Terramon.  
  
"Wow Taika...you look...wonderful."Terramon said clapping her paws together.  
"Heh...yeah...thanks,Terramon.That's the first compliment anyone has given me in years."Taika said with a giggle."And that damn DarkAngemon DNA changed to Angemon's DNA."  
Terramon laughed."Taika...you are so great."  
"Really?!"Taika yelled."I mean...of course I am...heh.Um...Terramon...can I call you Katarin...even though...you are a digimon?"  
Terramon smiled."Taika...I would be happy if you did."  
  
Taika leaned over and kissed Terramon.She smiled and grabbed his hand.They walked out of the once dark castle and headed to the nearby lake to swim and have fun.It was so peaceful at the lake.Terramon chased some geese while Taika slept under a tree.  
~*~Taika's Dream~*~  
"Taika you bastard!How could you let your power just slip away?"A tall warrior digimon yelled."I could destroy you right now!"  
"Who the hell are you?!"Taika said pulling out his digivice."Hmm...Genesismon,huh?Ultimate Warrior digimon.Special attack:Dark Gaurdian Slash."  
"Correct...and you have met your time!"Genesismon yelled charging at Taika.  
"Chibi Bomber!"A digimon yelled.It's voice sounded much sweeter than Genesismon's.  
"Good hit,Impy!"The digimon's Tamer yelled.  
"Huh?"Taika said in a confused voice."Who...are you?"  
The Tamer said catching her breath:"I am Nika,and this is my digimon,Impy.Who are you?"  
"I am Taika."  
"Heh...a kid like you shouldn't be in a place like this without a digimon!"Impy yelled.  
Taika frowned and turned red."Kid?!Watch it,Impy!I am not no kid!And I do have a digimon!"  
"Well where is it?"Nika said looking around."We'll need all the help we can get."  
Taika also looked around."Terramon?Terramon where are you?"  
"Bwahaha!Three for a kill."Genesismon said folding his arms across his chest."Who should I choose first?"  
"You ain't choosing anyone,Genesismon!"Impy yelled."Chibi Bomber!"  
Genesismon dodged the attack."You think YOU could defeat me?Hah!"  
"Nika...?"Impy yelled.  
Nika nodded."Right Impy!Digi-Modify:Armor Digivolution Activate!"  
"Impy armor digivolve to...Impusmon!"  
"Woah!Impusmon!Champion Goddess digimon.Special attack:Rabid Smiley."Taika said in a surprising voice."I never saw Impusmon."  
"That's because your goggles are too tight."Nika joked."Actually it's because Impusmon is a newly created digimon.I used the Digi-Egg of Faith to make her."  
"Cool."Taika said."Eh...what's the Digi-Egg of Faith?"  
Impusmon smirked."Heh...a Tamer who doesn't know anything about digi-eggs...some Tamer you are."  
"Impusmon...hush!"Nika yelled."You know how Guilmon was created,Taika?"  
Taika nodded."Uh-huh...why?"  
"Well...Impusmon and the Digi-Egg of Faith were created the same way."Nika said holding up the drawing of Impusmon."Now if that's all the questions...let's finish this off!"  
Taika nodded and thought."Maybe if I drew some digivolutions for Terramon...she can be super-powerful.Shit...she could beat any digimon!"  
Nika took out another card.This card was green and pink."Digi-Modify:Moon Charm Activate!"She yelled holding up her purple digivice to the sky.Hundreds and thousands of tiny crescent pieces came from Impusmon's arms,floating down hitting Genesismon.  
"Dark Crescent!"Impusmon yelled.  
Taika looked stunned as if one hit him.That was his attack he obtained;he owned."What the hell is she doing with DarkAngemon's Dark Crescent?!"He yelled to Nika.  
Nika sighed."It's a special attack I modified her to have."  
"Oh...I knew that."Taika said staring at his digivice."Hmm...I wonder if I could use a data transport card to get her here.That just might work..."  
"Who the hell are you talking to?"Nika said glaring at Taika."I think you are just a waste of time here."  
"You know...you humans are getting on my nerves!"Genesismon yelled scratching his head."It's time to finish this off!"  
"Digi-Modify:Data-Transport Activate!"Taika yelled looking at the dark sky.A flash of white light then flew across the sky.Terramon was zooming through the sky and landed in Taika's arms.  
"Didja miss me,Taika?"Terramon asked.  
Taika nodded."Of course I did,Katarin."He said smiling."We have to defeat Genesismon."  
"No problem.I can take him on."Terramon said jumping down from his arms.  
"Hmm...Terramon,huh?"Impusmon said bowing."Pleasure to meet you,especially after I thought you weren't real."  
"I am so real...I make artificial intelligence look...eh...artificial."Terramon laughed.  
"Katarin...can you digivolve for me?"Taika asked.  
"Yuppers!"She yelled jumping up and down.  
"Okay...Digi-Modify:Armor Digivolution Activate!"Taika said sliding the card through the card-slide.  
"Terramon digivolve to...Cleopatramon!"  
"Hey...Cleopartamon...Champion Goddess digimon.Special attack:Gemini Arrow!"Nika said looking at the digivice."Hey Taika...good call."  
Taika blushed."Aww...it was nothing...really."  
  
The fierce battle lasted hours...and hours...and hours...  
  
"Shit..."Genesismon muttered kneeling on the ground."I...lost it..."  
"Had enough yet?"Cleopatramon panted.  
"Are you stupid enough to keep trying?"Impusmon yelled.  
"I...can't give up this easily!"Genesismon said trying to get up.  
"Gemini Arrow!"Cleopatramon yelled shooting a flaming twin arrow at Genesismon.  
"I can't take anymore!"Genesismon yelled falling down."I am not as strong as I thought."  
~*~End of Taika's Dream~*~  
  
.:Yaya!Best chapter so far!Sorry Taika lost his dark power.You never know though what will happen in Ch.4.*wink-wink*Anyway...Terramon's armor digivolution,Cleopatramon,is a Nefertimon sorta digimon-since Terramon is a relative of Gatomon.If you wanna request for Ch.4 or have any ideas...please IM or e-mail me.LoVe YaZ~:. 


	4. Moonlit!

Dark Legacy  
  
.:In this chapter...there will be a bit of violence,romance,and humor.This will end up being the longest chapter in Dark Legacy so far.Anyway...after Dark Legacy is finished and I get at least 15 reviews,I might do a sequal.yay for me.So please R&R for me.One last thing...it might get confusing if you didn't read Ch.3 well...but Terramon is called Katarin.So don't think Taika is talking to another person.Now on with the show:.  
  
When Taika woke up,he noticed the sun setting.The stretched and noticed Terramon was swimming in the lake.He smiled and got up.His hair was messed up from laying against the side of the tree.Taika adjusted his goggles and walked towards Terramon.  
  
"Hey Katarin."Taika said yawning."Are you ready to go home?"  
  
Terramon sighed."I guess so.It is getting somewhat late...but could we come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course."He said smiling."We could even have a picnic."  
  
"I love picnics!"Terramon said."Especially ones with food!"  
  
Taika fell over."Yeah well...all picnics have food..."He said rubbing is neck.  
  
"Of course they do...Dur!"Terramon said slapping her forehead."Make sure to back some food though!"  
  
"Forget it,Katarin."He said grabbing her paw."Let's just go home and sleep."  
  
"Right on!"She said skipping all the way home.  
  
Back at the castle,Taika read Terramon a bedtime story.She yawned and fell asleep half way through.Taika smiled and set the book down.He tip-toed out of the room,heading for the kitchen.There,he made himself a sandwich and some hot chocolate.He sighed and sat on the balcony.Suddenly he felt a brisk wind blowing,but no leaves on the garden trees were blowing.He sat back in the chair,holding his breath so he could hear any movements.Nothing.There was nothing.Silence-a word Taika used a lot in his darkened days.A word he rarely uses now.Silence.The wind stopped.He heard the tapping of fingernails on glass.It was getting louder and closer.He sweated more and more with each tap.He finally lost it and yelled,"Who is lurking on my property?"-Silence again.He got up and leaned on the rail he fixed the other day.  
  
"Answer me!I know someone is there!"Taika yelled.  
  
A shadowy figure walked below,clutching a sword."Yes?"  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here at this hour?"Taika yelled now getting tense.  
  
"Aah?Who am I?Why would you want to know?"It said."What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Taika blinked."I live her.I could stay up as long as I want."He shook his head."Who are you?"  
  
"Why...it seems you are a very determined lad.I am Moonlit,and you?"  
  
"Taika...Taika Sagumi."he said."Moonlit,what do you want?"  
  
She smiled."Oh Taika,you poor mistreated boy.All I want is your power.I have been hunting down all the hybrids to drain their life out of them to become the strongest living thing in the universe.Make this easy and stand still."Moonlit said holding up the sword.  
  
"I never give up without a fight!"Taika yelled grabbing his digivice,scanning through the menu for the Data-Transport selection."Digi- Modify:Data-Transport Activate!"He yelled turning into Angemon.  
  
"Mmmhmm...an Angemon,huh?This will be easy!"Moonlit confessed."I have destroyed many Angemons,so this will be a simple task."  
  
"Not in this lifetime,Moonlit.Hand Of Faith!"Angemon yelled charging at Moonlit."Die bastard,die!  
  
Moonlit flies up in the sky."Hmph...pitiful attacks.Devistation Blade!"  
  
Angemon jumps backwards."Why don't you go back to the circus.The ringmaster wants the freaks on at 12:00!"  
  
"You bitch!"Moonlit yells."How dare you criticize me?"  
  
"Go home!"Angemon begged."I really don't want to fight!"  
  
"...T-O-O-B-A-D!"Moonlit chanted,"At least not until I defeat you!"  
  
Taika thought deep into his heart to see if there was any darkness left inside of him.He finally found a small amount of evil.It was the jealousy of Dana-Miss Popular from school.She always was better than him at everything.He hated it.So Taika gathered it and sent it to Angemon's staff."MOONLIT!"He cried."YOU SHALL PAY FOR TRYING TO HARM ME!"  
  
"Hahaha!"Moonlit laughed."You are useless.I should destroy you now!"  
  
Angemon's staff glew bright red."GYAAAAAH!DARK CRESCENT!"He yelled shooting hundreds and thousands of small darkened moons at Moonlit."FEEL MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!"  
  
"Dark Crescent?"Moonlit said shocked."That's a new attack...no Angemon I ever fought has that one!"  
  
The moon pieces hit Moonlit causing her to bleed.She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.Angemon turned back to Taika and he walked over to Moonlit,seeing her bleed.He was surprised.  
  
"Digimon don't bleed...they turn to data."He said."What the hell's up with this?"  
  
"I wasn't a digimon,jackass!"Moonlit screamed holding her chest."I'm Dana Rykushi."  
  
Taika jumped back."No way!How could it be?"  
  
"Well...I trained forever to be in the Darkness."She explained."I fought almost forever to get in.I finally made it,gaining the name Moonlit because of how I gleamed at night when I fought."  
  
"That's kinda stupid..."Taika laughed.  
  
"Why would it be stupid?"Dana questioned."You were part of it too."  
  
Taika stopped."I used to be...but not anymore!I am a Tamer,not a darkened loser."  
  
"There's no need to argue."Dana said putting her long red hair in a pony- tail."You were part of the Darkness.That's all I said."  
  
"Dana...why?"Taika sighed."Why did you do this to yourself?You were...popular...beautiful...and everything BUT evil,even though I did envy you."  
  
"I did it...because...I had all this pain inside me.My father left my mom and I.My best friend,Sara,died.Everything bad seemed to happen to me.The Darkness promised me all this pain to go away.I believed them,so I joined.But the pain didn't go away.The Darkness turned it against me.They wouldn't let me in unless I trained and trained.I tried to fight it,but they were too strong..."  
  
"Dana you...had such a hard life...yet you were able to cover it up."Taika said.  
  
"I know..."Dana cried."I never really has true love,only false.You at least had Katarin!"  
  
"She hated me then!"Taika yelled."I couldn't even get her to lend me a nickel to buy a piece of gum from the machine in the lunchroom."  
  
"What do you mean...she hated you then?"Dana grinned.  
  
"Well...er...um..."Taika groaned.  
  
"Are you secretly dating her or something?"Dana laughed.  
  
"Sorta...but not..."Taika giggled."I was really mad one time at her and um...accidently...changed her into a digimon."  
  
"What digimon would Katarin be?"Dana joked."MegaPinkFluffyBunnyMon?"  
  
"No...Terramon!"Taika yelled.  
  
"Where is she?"Dana growled.  
  
Taika took Dana by the hand and dragged her into the castle to find Terramon.She was sleeping in her box,as usual.Taika picked her up and held her in his arms like a baby.  
  
"Dana...this is Katarin...or should I say...Terramon."Taika smiled.  
  
"Oh wow!"Dana screeched."She's so cute!"  
  
Terramon woke up."Hey...look...a freak from the circus!"Terramon said yawning.  
  
Dana fell over."Well...she still has the mouth of Katarin."  
  
"Who's she?"Terramon asked Taika.  
  
"Remember Dana,Katarin?"  
  
Terramon nodded."Yeah!"  
  
"That's her!"  
  
Terramon jumped out of Taika's arms and sulked over to Dana."She still looks as stupid...and smells as bad."  
  
"Why you little!!!"  
  
Taika jumped in front of Dana."Why don't we all go to sleep...it's pretty late."  
  
Taika took Dana to the guestroom and gave her a pair of pajamas.They were made up of a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.Dana whined about how ugly and unmatched they looked,but Taika said either them or my underwear and gym shirt.  
  
"Taika...why is she here?"Terramon whispered."You hate her,and so do I."  
  
"For some odd reason...she was stalking me because I am a hybrid."  
  
"Something from the Darkness,right?"Terramon questioned.  
  
"Right.Except...Dana was known as Moonlit and she was one of the best warriors."  
  
Terramon ate an apple."But of all people...you."  
  
"Something is wrong with this picture."Taika thought."I mean...I couldn't have been the only hybrid awake at 11:22."  
  
"Hey Taika!"Terramon yelped."Why don't we confront the Darkness and go through some files.They don't know you lost your darkness,do they?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"But nothing!"Terramon explained."We can get the lo-down about Dana!"  
  
Terramon threw the apple and ran for the door,motioning Taika to follow her.Taika sulked over to the computer and typed in the web address:dww.Darkness.dws.Taika entered his password and connected to the members page.There he saw all the names...then came to Dana Rykushi.He read her info carefully.  
  
Name:Dana Rykushi  
  
Age:14  
  
Position:Hybrid Hunter  
  
Codename:Moonlit  
  
Strength:74.9%  
  
Years Working:1  
  
You Have A Message (Accept)|(Reject)  
  
TaiKa-YoU BeTTeR RuN...WHiLe YoU CaN,BeCaUsE ToMoRRoW...YoU'LL Be DeAd. :/x  
  
SiGnEd...MeTaL AsSaSsiN.  
  
Taika logged off the computer and looked at Terramon.She was staring at Taika.They both were exchanging looks.Taika stared at the message.Metal Assassin...one of the leaders of the Darkness.He was scared out of his mind.  
  
"Shit...he found me..."Taika whispered.  
  
.:Wow...I think Chapter 4 came out really good.The message from Metal Assassin was purdy cool,right?I mean...the accept and reject thingie...pure brains there!Anyway...in Chapter 5,I will write about the Assassins:. 


	5. Who's That?

Dark Legacy  
  
.:Okay...so um...oh yes!In this chapter,I promised to write about the Assassins and their past.It's gunna be really interesting.I'm adding the tamers as a little twist...I got this whole i dea at recess.Also...the Darkness chases down Taika and right into their death trap.Dana finds out and oh well...just R&R,okay?Now on with the show:.  
  
"Who is Metal Assassin?"Terramon asked.  
  
"One of the leaders of the Darkness."Taika said softly.  
  
"I guess he found out about you losing your dark powers,huh?"Terramon joked.  
  
"He actually did..."Taika said.  
  
"REALLY?"Terramon yelled."Well...I guess we could forget about the picnic,huh?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rika Nonaka sat on a bench in the garden by Renamon as they looked through a photo album.They some familiar and unfamiliar faces.They saw pictures of Rika as a baby which made Renamon crack up laughing.  
  
"Rika?"Renamon asked.  
  
"Huh?"Rika replied.  
  
"Who is that boy...the one standing next to you and Katarin."Renamon questioned.  
  
Rika sighed."That's Taika Sagumi.He was always sitting on the other side of the cafeteria,away from everyone else.It looked like he had a digivice and he was looking through evolutions."  
  
"Do you think he might have been a Tamer?"Renamon asked getting up from the bench.  
  
"I doubt...he always acted like Ken Ichijougi.I think that was his idol."Rika explained."Taika always wore dark clothes and his hair flat."  
  
"Who knows...maybe he was a Tamer."Renamon thought."Maybe we should go find him."  
  
"But he lives in New York!"Rika exclaimed."My mom would never let me go to the United States alone!"  
  
"But I would go with you and I am sure Henry,Takato,Kenta,Kazu,and Ryo would love to come."  
  
"Maybe Alice,too?"Rika said calming down.  
  
"Yes...I am sure Alice would love to come."Renamon said.  
  
"Well...it's worth a shot."Rika said jumping up."I might as well go ask my mom."  
  
Rika slowly walked to the door of the Nonaka residence.She turned the knob and slipped inside.  
  
"Oh,hi hunny."Mrs.Nonaka said walking into the kitchen with a bag of potatoes."I'm glad you are here.Can you help me peel some potatoes for supper tonight?"  
  
"I guess..."Rika said a bit slowly."Then...after we are done...could I ask you something?"  
  
"Mmm hmm...sure honey."Mrs.Nonaka said carrying the bag over to the table."Could you get the cutting board and two peeling knives,please?"  
  
"Sure mom."Rika said sulking over to the drawer."Are these good?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Rika smiled and carefully walked over to the table and statred peeling the potatoes.After they finished,Mrs.Nonaka took a pot and put the potatoes into it.  
  
"Now..."Mrs.Nonaka said."Wasn't there something you had to tell me?"  
  
"Um...yea..."Rika said getting up from the table."I was going to ask you if I would go to...New York with my friends to visit Taika Sagumi."  
  
"New York?!"Mrs.Nonaka yelled."That's all the way in the United States!"  
  
"I know...but I haven't seen Taika in so long...and I am sure the group would love to see him."Rika explained.  
  
"Well...you are growing up."Mrs.Nonana said."But..can you bring 'Renaman' with you,just to be safe?"  
  
Rika fell over."Renamon,you mean.And yes...she'll come."  
  
"Well then...I guess so...but you're paying for it yourself.I don't have thousands of dollars for you to be wasting."  
  
Rika smiled and hugged her mom.She ran out of the kitchen and up to her room.There,she called Henry,Takato,Kenta,Kazu,Ryo,and Alice.Kenta couldn't go because he was grounded.Kazu couldn't go because his mom said he was still too young to go somewhere by himself with no parental guidence.Henry,Takato,Ryo,and Alice were able to go.  
  
"Who's this 'Taika' guy again?"Takato aked Rika.  
  
"He's a kid who was in my grade school.Alice do you remember him?"  
  
"Yeah...he was a geek."  
  
"I thought he reminded me of Takato."Rika joked.  
  
Takato blushed."Does that mean he was cute?"  
  
"Not really..."Alice replied.  
  
"Um guys...where's Ryo?"Henry asked looking around.  
  
"I bet he's off adventuring somewhere."Terriermon laughed.  
  
"Lover-boy better not mess up my trip."Rika mumbled.  
  
"Hey guys!"Ryo yelled running up the sidewalk.  
  
"You're late."Rika said.  
  
"I know..."Ryo said."Monodramon had to take a bath.My dad said I couldn't bring a stinky digimon with me."  
  
"Takato...do you have any bread?"Guilmon whispered to Takato.  
  
"Guilmon,you just ate."Takato sighed.  
  
"Can we all just go already?"Monodramon yelled.  
  
Rika nodded."Alright...so...who's driving us?"  
  
"I think my cousin,Randy,could drive us to West Shinjuku."Alice said.  
  
"Well...let's get him."Henry replied.  
  
With that,the Tamers ran to Randy McCoy's house three blocks away.  
  
"Hey Alice!How are ya?"Randy said opening the door.  
  
"Hello Randy."Alice replied bowing."I'm fine...um...can I ask for a favor?"  
  
"No prob."Randy said.  
  
"Can you drive us to the West Shinjuku Airport?"Alice asked softly.  
  
"Aah...sure."Randy hesitated."After all...I owe you for helping me clean the garage..."  
  
"Perfect!"Takato exclaimed."Let's go!"  
  
Randy led the Tamers to his van and loaded them in.He adjusted the mirror and led them to the West Shinjuku Airport.  
  
"So...why are you guys here?"Randy asked.  
  
"To meet up with an old friend who lives in New York."Alice said looking at Rika who was smiling.  
  
"Yeah...their old friend."Taika mumbled.  
  
"Oh Taika..."Rika said softly."Nika might be there."  
  
"Ni...Ni...Nika?"Taika stuttered."The girl I liked since 1st grade?!"  
  
"Mmm hmm."Rika giggled.  
  
"Let's waste no time!"Taika yelled grabbing his bags."To New York!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Taika..."Terramon said curling up by the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah?"Taika asked biting into a cookie.  
  
"If Metal Assassin is after you...what are you going to do?"Terramon said yawning.  
  
"I don't really know yet...him and Iron Assassin are the strongest."Taika replied."Did you ever hear about the Assassins?"  
  
"No...but would you tell me?"Terramon asked closing her eyes."Make it my bedtime story."  
  
"Alright then."Taika smiled.  
  
~*~The Assassins~*~  
  
"Magica!"A strong male voice yelled."Watch out!"  
  
"Plastic?"Magical said."Watch out for what?"  
  
Plastic jumped and grabbed Magica right before the bomb landed."Are you okay?"Plastic asked Magica.  
  
"Yeah...thanks,Plastic."Magica said smiling."You saved me."  
  
"The war isn't over yet."Plastic grunted."We have to get to the Rykush Nori Renamon's base."  
  
"I'm scared,Plastic."Magica cried.  
  
"Me too,Magica...me too."  
  
~*~  
  
"If Plastic thinks he could get past the Renamon field,he's wrong.Those Renamon have been training for years for such a time."A darkened voice bellowed.  
  
"You're correct."Another darkened voice bellowed."We had Perial train them...before he betrayed us,I mean.But...we stopped his betraying with one shot of a gun."  
  
"Metal...your pancakes are ready."A woman wearing a pink apron said carrying in a breakfast platter."Hope you enjoy."  
  
"Wait until one of the Renamon attack...I wanna see that bitchy Plastic be swiped to death."Metal laughed.  
  
"But the'll get cold."The woman said smiling."Besides...the syrup is still warm."  
  
"Fine..."Metal said grabbing the plate of pancakes."Um...Iron...can you take over?"Metal said biting into one of the warm pancakes.  
  
"Like I have a freakin' choice..."Iron muttered."I have to do everything."  
  
"Watch it,Mr.Iron Assassin!"Metal yelled."I do everything.I deserve a break!"  
  
"Fine..."Iron said with a sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon!"Plastic yelled to Magica."We're almost there!"  
  
"I can't move any faster...I am so tired."Magica cried."My legs feel like noodles!"  
  
Plastic laughed."Well...let's just find a shelter...then move on tomorrow,okay?  
  
"Fine with me."Magica smiled.  
  
Plastic helped Magica to a small cave farther away from the gun shots and chaos.There,Plastic and Magica slept until morning.  
  
"Plastic?"Magica whispered at dawn.  
  
"...Wha?"Plastic yawned."...so..tired..."  
  
"Plastic,wake up!"Magica yelled."I hear someone coming."  
  
"Huh?"Plastic listened carefully.He heard the voices of two Renamon.He got up and grabbed his guns and his helmet."I'll be back later."Plastic said kissing Magica's cheek."I promise."  
  
"Please don't get hurt..."Magica whispered."I couldn't take it if you were..."  
  
Plastic smiled."Don't worry...I'll be just fine."  
  
Plastic ran out of the cave with guns in both hands.Then he saw the two Renamon a few feet away.He ducked behind a rock.  
  
"When we get Plastic,can we leave?"The one Renamon whined.  
  
"Metal is paying us to destroy him and capture his girl,Magica."The second one yelled."If you wanna turn back,go ahead,but I need the money."  
  
The first Renamon sighed."Fine...I'll stay."  
  
"Hold up...do you hear that?"The second Renamon asked."I hear the sound of a fearful traiter."  
  
"Wha?"The first Renamon questioned."How could you hear fear?"  
  
"Forget it...follow me."The second Renamon yelled.  
  
The two Renamon ran toward the rock that Plastic was hiding behind.They slowly crept in front of it.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!"The two Renamon yelled firing the miniature diamonds at Plastic.  
  
Plastic jumped back,knocking his head off a branch,causing him to become unconcious.  
  
"We got him."The second Renamon said."Now to get Magica."  
  
"Right."The first Renamon said.  
  
~*~End Of The Assassins~*~  
  
"Taika...?"Terramon said."What happened to Plastic and Magica?"  
  
"I don't know what happened to Plastic,but later,Magica died."Taika said sadly.  
  
"Magica died?"Terramon said surprised."How?"  
  
"Well...Metal Assassin had her hunted down,"Taika expalined."Then,they shot her to death."  
  
"What if they do that to you?"Terramon questioned.  
  
"I won't let them touch us!"Taika exclaimed.  
  
"We'll be ready."Terramon said smiling.  
  
"Together...we'll defeat the Darkness."Taika yelled holding his digivice to the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"Terriermon whined.  
  
"Quiet!"Henry commanded."Takato and Ryo are still sleeping."  
  
"So?"Terriermon whispered."It's almost lunchtime."  
  
"Try to be quieter."Henry asked."I don't want anyone seeing you."  
  
"Guilmon is ten times bigger and no one noticed him."Terriermon said.  
  
"Only because he was quietly sleeping."Henry explained.  
  
"May I have your attention please?"The flight attendant announced."The landing for New York will be coming up in about twenty minutes.So please start gathering your belongings together if that is your stop."  
  
"Takato...Ryo...wake up."Henry said shaking the two."Wake up!"  
  
"...Huh?"Takato yawned.  
  
"...Good...moring."Ryo said tiredly.  
  
"It is?"Takato whined.  
  
Rika laughed."How many drinks did you have last night,Takato?"  
  
"I'm too young to drink!"Takato yelled.  
  
"Takato,you mean you have to be a certain age to drink cocoa?!"Guilmon cried.  
  
Takato fell over."I'll expalin it to you later."  
  
The Tamers gathered their things and waited for their next destiny...New York.  
  
.:Well...maybe the Tamers part was cheesy,but hey,wait until Ch.6 when the Tamers arrive and...oh you'll see.And um...the Assassins will be back to...along with my made up things from my own digimon adventure.Lol.If you want anything added,please e-mail me at Chibi_Nanaki29@yahoo.com:. 


	6. Arriving Just In Time.

Dark Legacy  
  
.:Okay...last chapter didn't have everything I promised...pretty much because I wanted to get it up.So...I promise to put in all the forgotten stuff,okay?Also...I got an idea from my friend,Kasey,to put ShadowImpmon in one of the chapters.Sounds cool,ne?Now on with the show:.  
  
"May I have your attenetion please?"The flight attendant said."Please fasten your seatbelts." "Takato?"Guilmon said."My seatbelt won't fit." "Don't worry about it boy."Takato said smiling. "I wanna know something."Henry said putting down his notebook."How did you manage to sneek Guilmon all the way through the trip?" "I used a modify card."Takato said taking out his cards."Here we are." "The Transparent Card."Henry said studying it."Did you make this one?" "No...Kazu did."Takato mumbled. "Ryo?"Monodramon asked. "Lemme guess...you want to know why I never made you cards?"Ryo laughed. "Not really...if you did make cards...I would end up looking like that guy!"Monodramon said pointing at an old bald guy sitting across from them. "Shh!"Ryo said trying not to laugh."Don't make fun of people." "He takes after a young you,Ryo."Rika said turning a bit red. "Aww...Rika...you know you like me."Ryo said flashing a smile."Anyway Mono,what did you want to know?" "I want to know when we are going to meet this Taika fellow."Monodramon said. "Soon...very very soon."Ryo concluded.  
  
15 Minutes Later the Tamers landed in New York.They got all their bags and headed for Buffalo.  
  
"Hey Takato?"Guilmon said."Didn't you say they made the best buffalo wings here?" "Yep."Takato said smiling. "But buffalo don't have wings."Guilmon said scratching his head. "Never mind..."Takato said. "Alright."Rika said getting everyone's attention."Taika lives up this way...in the hills." "Why are you going to see him?Do you like him or something?"Henry said smirking. "No because Renamon wanted me to.She said he might be a Tamer."Rika said frowning. "I see..."Henry said grinning."Well let's get moving...we have a mile of unknown ahead of us." "Right."Ryo said picking up his backpack.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taika!"Terramon yelled. "What's up?"Taika said drying his hair with a towel. "There's a group of people heading this way!"Terramon exclaimed. Taika laughed."No one knows I live here but Rika Nonaka and Alice McCoy." "Well...there are two girls and three boys coming this way."Terramon yelled. "Probably just lost children looking for a place to stay the night."Taika said trying to calm Terramon down. "They don't look very lost...they seem to know the way...to our house,Taika."Terramon said sarcasticly. "Why are you so frantic?"Taika said setting the towel down. "Well...look at me!"I'm a cat!"Terramon said jumping up and down."I used to be a beautiful teenage girl...but now I'm a cat!" "Do you want to be a human?"Taika said petting her head. "Yes...but no..."Terramon said sitting down."I love being a digimon,but I miss being a girl who enjoys getting manicures and her hair done.Can't I have a power to turn into a human sometimes?" "I could try..."Taika said picking up his digivice."Maybe there's a way...be right back!"He yelled running toward the computer. "Hurry!"Terramon said looking out the window again."Please hurry."  
  
Taika scurried to the computer and hooked his digivice up to it.He did a complete digivolution scan.He searched through all the digimon the looked the most like humans.He stopped at Angemon,Angewomon,Fairymon,Lillymon,and Sakuyamon.Taika took their human resemblances out and uploaded them onto his digivice.He went to Terramon's profile and added the resemblances to her.Finally,Taika took out his most recent picture of Katarin.He closed he eyes and scanned it through.A bright light shone.When then light disappeared,on the menu of the digivice it said,'Digital Transformation'.  
  
"Terramon!"Taika yelled happily."I think I found a way!Come here!" Terramon ran over to Taika."Really...well then try it!" Taika nodded."DIGITAL TRANSFORMATION!"He yelled holding his digivice towards Terramon.A brilliant white light shone around her.After a few seconds,the light disappeared and Terramon was now standing on two legs as a beautiful 13 year old strawberry blonde girl.Her bright blue eyes glistened in the afternoon sun.  
  
"You look...wonderful."Taika said blinking."Just like you used to." "Thank you."Katarin said running her hands through her hair."I feel so different." "You haven't been this way in so long.Your body is still adjusting." "Taika...you are so wonderful!"She said hugging him."I owe you more than I could." "Katarin...you can stay human if you wanted...but...a while back you said you wanted to stay a digimon."Taika said holding her hands. "That's true..."She said holding her hands on her side."Can't I have both?" "You an ability to change from human to digimon?" "Yes...like you do."She said letting go of his hands."I love being a digimon.I have a gift that some people wanted for so long,but never got.I have a gift that can save the world." "Hmm...maybe I can make you a device that can allow you to change anytime you want."Taika said skimming his hand over his brown hair."I can call it...a D-Pocket."  
  
Just then...there was a knock on the door.Katarin went to the door and looked out the peep-hole.There she saw the group of kids standing on the stoop.She ran over to Taika and whispered it to him.He sighed and said to let them in.Katarin nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Um...hello...does Taika Sagumi live here?"Rika asked Katarin. "Yeah."Katarin sighed."He's in by the computer making me something.Who are you,may I ask?" Rika smiled."Rika Nonaka,and yourself?" "Katarin Yakama."Katarin said running her fingers through her hair. "Hey I remember you!"Rika said with a grin."You were in my class...I mean...before my Mom sent me to an all girl school." Katarin giggled."Well...who are these people with you?" Rika smiled."This is Alice,Ryo,Takato,Henry,and their digimon Monodramon,Guilmon,Terriermon,and Renamon." "Alice doesn't have a digimon?"Katarin asked. "Nope...she's digiless."Terriermon said."Mo-mentai though,someday she'll get one someday. 'Maybe sooner than later.'Katarin thought."Well...I'll take you to Taika."  
  
Katarin took the Tamers to see Taika who was working on the D-Pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taika has met up with the Tamers hmm?"Moonlit growled. "Yes,my master."Her servant,Boofusu said bowing his head."But,my master,they won't get far.The Darkness has the strongest warriors.Nothing can beat us." "Excellent."Moonlit laughed."Before you know it,the Darkness will take over the world. "Moonlit!"Metal yelled with a frown."You better get rid of those Tamers!" "Mo-mentai,you baka!"Moonlit said."Like Boofusu said,we have the strongest warriors.Nothing could beat us." "It's your fault they got together.If you eliminated Taika sooner,they would have never met up."Metal said hitting Moolit with a stick. Moonlit sighed."There's no need for hitting me.I can fufill your wish,Sir." "You better."Metal said with his hands on his hips."Your life is on the line."  
  
Moonlit nodded and walked away.Her black cape flowed behind her.She headed into her room where she could be alone.  
  
"Metal has no right to boss me around.He isn't so superior.I could beat him easily."She said to herself."But...I really don't want to hurt Taika because..." "Moonlit?"Boofusu said franticly."The Rykush Nori Renamons have been captured!" "Son of a bitch!"Moonlit screamed."You were supposed to keep your eye on them!" "I'm sorry,master."Boofusu cried."But..." "But nothing!"She yelled."Go find them or your dead!" "Yes ma'am."Boofusu said saluting."We'll get right on it!"  
  
Boofusu ran out the door to get the Hanachuki Kanto Renamon group to help find the Rykush Nori Renamons.He jumped on his Kyubimon,Emiri,and headed toward the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taika?"Katarin said with a smile."You have visitors." Taika set down the D-Pocket and looked at Rika."Hello,Rika.What brings you to New York?" "We came to see you."Rika said with a smile."Renamon and I were looking through photos and she came across your picture.She thinks you might be a Tamer.Do you have a digivice?" "Of course I do."Taika said taking out the white digivice."Isn't it cool?" "Who's your digimon?"Rika asked. "Terramon."Taika replied."I created her like Takato created Guilmon." "How do you know me?"Takato asked. "I really didn't know you existed.I had a dream.A girl told me about a boy named Takato who created a digimon named Guilmon." "Who was the girl?"Takato asked. "Her name was Nika."Taika replied."Oh!I have some things to tell everyone." "What kind of things?"Ryo asked. "Things about our enemy."Taika sighed."First of all...this is Terramon."He said pulling Katarin over to him."I turned her into a digimon while I was controled by the Darkness." "What's the Darkness?"Alice asked. "The Darkness is a group of ultimate warriors joined together for evil purposes."Taika replied.  
  
Taika got up and picked up Katarin's D-Pocket.He pressed a button that made it flash with beautiful colors.  
  
"This is my latest creation,the D-Pocket.It can turn a digimon to a human or a human to a digimon.This is Katarin's."Taika said handing it to Rika."This could be the key to defeating the Darkness." "Wait a minute..."Henry said sitting up."I didn't plan on fighting the Darkness.I planned on a trip away from violence and evil things." "C'mon Henry."Rika said."If we don't stop them,who knows what could happen back home!" "Rika's right...for once."Ryo said."The Darkness could be a universal group of evil planning on world conquering.We have to stop them!" "Wow...if I wasn't excited...I would be confused."Takato said rubbing his head. "Is there any way into the Digital World?"Renamon asked. "There might be one in Central Park..."Katarin said putting her finger on her chin."We could check tomorrow.It's getting dark." "Tomorrow we'll all defeat the Darkness...together."The Tamers yelled holding their digivice to the sky."Nothing can stop the power of teamwork!" "Takato...I'm hungry."Guilmon cried.  
  
The group fell over and laughed.Taika took them to the guestrooms and settled them in.Katarin stayed in the first room with Rika,Alice,and Renamon.Taika stayed in the second room with Takato,Henry,and Ryo.Guilmon,Terriermon,and Monodramon stayed in the third room.Little do they know what will be ahead for them tomorrow.  
  
.:Excellent,ne?Yes...the Darkness don't know what they have instore for themselves.Please R&R...I have very little reviews...please review for me:. 


	7. The Digital World

Dark Legacy  
  
.:I can't believe I wrote 7 chapters!Go me.Anyway...Katarin leads the Tamers to the Cenrtal Park gate.And u dun wanna know how many Assassins there are.But I might as well tell you.^_~.Golden,Silver,Bronze,Steel,Metal,Iron,Plastic,and Magic Assassin.Magic Assassin is Magica.She was the only female Assassin.Now...On With The Show!!!:.  
  
Alice opened her eyes and smiled.She saw Rika and Renamon sleeping on the otherside of the room and Katarin in the bed above her.The sun was gleeming into the room and it made Alice feel a sense of comfort for the first time in a long time.She quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the tall glass doors that led to the balcony.She slowly opened them and slipped outside.There was a warm breeze that made her shoulder-length blonde hair drift into the mid summer breeze.She leaned over the edge of the balcony to gaze at the beautiful landscape.There were lilac trees that made the air smell sweet.There were bright green apple trees with crimson colored apples.She smiled again and walked down the steps.She jogged over to the pond and sat on a bench.She looked into the water and saw tons of fish.They jumped up and out of the water.She sighed and went back up to her room.They had a long day ahead of them.She slipped into the room and crawled back into her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I please take a break?"ShadowImpmon asked. "Mo-mentai."Metal replied."Not much longer." "I really need a break,Master."ShadowImpmon begged. "Silence!"Metal yelled whipping ShadowImpmon."You do as I say!" "Yes,Master."ShadowImpmon said falling to the ground. "Now get up and move it!"Metal ordered."We have to stop the Tamers from reaching Central Park." ShadowImpmon got up."I don't see why we had to walk though.WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning,Alice."Katarin said making the beds."How did you sleep." "I slept fine,thank you."Alice said with a smile."Where is everyone?" "Downstairs eating."Katarin said handing Alice a box."Before you go downstairs...I want you to have this." "What is it?"Alice asked curiously. "It's a gift for you."Katarin said."I got everyone gifts before we go to The Digital World.Go ahead...open it." Alice took the lid off the box.Inside there was a small cross necklace.Alice put it on her neck and smiled."Thank you,Katarin.I promise never to take it off."  
  
Katarin nodded and opened the door to lead her downstairs to meet up with the others.The Tamers were sitting around the circular table eating warm- fluffy pancakes and hot-buttery toast slices.The smell that lingered in the kitchen made Alice shiver with pleasure.She hasn't smell anything so good since she was home.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head."Rika said with a grin."You are missing all this food!" Alice laughed."Sorry.Guess I was tired from the trip." "Takato...is there anymore bread?"Guilmon whispered to Takato. Takato slipped down the slices of his toast."Mmmm hmmm.That toast sure was good." Katarin smiled."I'm glad you like it,Takato.I'll make some more." Takato fell over."Um...thanks...but I am pretty full." "That's fine,Takato."She said."You can just sit and wait until everyone's done." "Hey Goggle-Head."Rika said biting into a fluffy gold biscut."Don't be feeding all the food to Guilmon." Takato blushed."How did you know?" Katarin giggled."I knew something wasn't right. "Rika...you suck!"Takato said sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"ShadowImpmon!"Metal yelled."Move your whiney-ass!" "We have been walking forever."ShadowImpmon replied. "We are less than an hour there."Metal said running his black-gloved fingers through his spiked brownish-blonde hair."You don't deserve to be a digimon.You whine worse than ANY digimon I ever met!" "Half the digimon you met,you enslaved them in less that 5 seconds."ShadowImpmon yelled. "YOU DARE YELL AT ME?!"Metal roared."YOU JUST MADE A HUGE MISTAKE,LITTLE ONE!" "I only made one huge mistake in my life."ShadowImpmon yelled."And that mistake,Metal,was incountering you!" "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"Metal yelled taking out what seemed to be a remote control."RYKUSH NORI RENAMONS,ARISE!" The Renamon clan arose."We are here,Master."They said in unity. ShaowImpmon stopped."I thought they were kidnapped!" "Hah!"Metal laughed."Like I was going to leave the Rykush Nori Renamon with Iron,Moonlit,and Boofusu.They are all assholes." "Your mad!"ShadowImpmon yelled. "OF COURSE I AM!I AM ALMIGHTY!"Metal yelled"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE IN FOR NOW!!!" "Leave that Impmon alone!"A girl's voice yelled."He's mine!" "What do you mean,yours?"Metal yelled. "I am his Tamer."She yelled."And my name is Kasey." "Kasey...you stubborn bastard!"Metal yelled."You think you can stop me?" "You're right...I can't stop you."Kasey said turning her back."I'm gunna make you!" "Oh ho-ho!"Metal laughed."You're gunna make me.I am so scared,I think I'm gunna wet my pants." "You better be scared!"Kasey yelled."I'm gunna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" "Rykush Nori Renamon,ATTACK!"Metal ordered."Kill 'em all!!!" "Kasey...why did you return?"ShadowImpmon asked. "I'll tell you later,right now,just digivolve!"Kasey told ShadowImpmon."We gotta show this guy that we're a team not to reckoned with." "Mmm Hmm!"ShadowImpmon smiled."Your call,Kase." "Right!"Kasey nodded."Digi-Modify:Digivolution Activate!" "ShadowImpmon digivolve to...ChaosImpmon!" Metal pulled out his digivice."Hah...ChaosImpmon:Champion Demon digimon.Special attack:Chaos Inferno?Is that the best you got?Wipe the floor with them,Rykush Nori Renamons!" "Yes,my Master."They said in unity."Nothing shall beat us." "Chaos Inferno!"ChaosImpmon yelled shooting fire balls at the Renamons."I refuse to allow you to harm my Tamer!" "Diamond Storm!"They yelled in unity. ChaosImpmon flinched."I won't let you win!" "I BELIEVE IN YOU,CHAOSIMPMON!"Kasey yelled with all her heart."Huh?What's this?" "It looks like a Data Key,Kasey."ChaosImpmon replied."Slash it through your digivice." "Okay..."She said a little unsurely."Digi-Modify:Data Key Activate!" "Ayaaaaa!!!ChaosImpmon Mega Digivolve to...Impusmon!" "Oh no!"The Renamon said in unity."We are doomed." "Don't worry about his size!"Metal yelled."Just kill the damn thing!" "Mega Bada-Boom!"Impusmon yelled shooting finger sized fire balls."Take that you friggin' Renamon!" "No!!!"The Renamon yelled in unity."We have failed you,Master!!!" "Beat that,Metal Head!"Kasey yelled. "No!"Metal cried."The Rykush Nori Renamons were the best clan of Renamons we had!How could someone so inferior beat them?!" "I used my heart."Kasey said calmly."I believed in ShadowImpmon and myself." Impusmon turned back to ShadowImpmon."Thank you,Kasey."  
  
Metal fell to his knees and cried.His precious Renamons were destroyed.'Everything'He thought.'I did to train those stupid pieces of data were a waste of time.'  
  
"I'm sorry."Metal said. "Master?"ShadowImpmon said slowly."Why are you sorry?" "I'm sorry that I tried to harm you and your Tamer."Metal said with a sigh."You are loved dearly,ShadowImpmon.You may go back with your Tamer." "Thank you,Master."ShadowImpmon bowed."But before I do...I have to ask you something,Kasey." "Yes,Shadow?" "Why did you leave me?"ShadowImpmon asked his Tamer. "Shadow...I'm sorry I did...I really couldn't help..."Kasey apologized. "...Why did you leave me?"He asked again. "I didn't.You were kidnapped."She sighed."Someone knocked me unconcious and took you." "Oh..."ShadowImpmon said looking at Metal. "I didn't take you."Metal said."The Three Elements did." "Who are they?"ShadowImpmon asked. "The strongest Assassins."Metal said."They ruled the Darkness along with the leader." "Who's the leader?"Kasey asked. "I don't know.Only they do."Metal replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in New York,Taika and the rest of the Tamers were packing for their trip to the Digital World.They only could bring the realy important items.  
  
"I got the food!"Katarin said with a smile. "I got the...other stuff."Taika said. "Do we have everything?"Rika asked. "Everything except these."Taika said handing the Tamers their own D- Pocket."I was up most of the night making these." "Wow...they look like a miniature caculator."Henry said examining it."Good work.Taika." "Thank you."He replied."Oh...and you'll need these.They're data keys.I made them awhile back with my friend Kasey Minonaka." "What do they do?"Takato asked. "They make digimon digivolve."Taika explained."They were used to serve the Legendary Tamer when he fought MagnaMyotismon in the year 3063 A.D." "You mean...there were other Legendary Tamers beside Ryo?"Terriermon yelled. "Mmm hmm."Taika replied."His name was Ragnarouk Sagumi." "Sagumi?"Rika yelled with surprise."Was he related to you?" "Yes he was."Taika said with a smile."He was the best Tamer ever." "See,Ryo.You aren't the best."Rika smirked.  
  
The Tamers took the D-Pocket and Data Keys and put then in their pockets.They picked up the backpacks and started walking their 2 mile walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Metal Assassin continued on with his journey to Cenrtal Park.He was so close he could hear the noise of the cars and people.His tried to smile,but it hurt too much inside.He could now see the lights.'How beautiful.'He thought and continued on walking to Central Park.He stopped with the sound of a shrilling laugh.'I know that laugh!'He thought.'Moonlit!'  
  
"Hahaha!There you are,Metal."Moonlit laughed."Still as slow as a snail,I see." "Moonlit!"He growled."What do you want?!" "I just want to show you how useless you are!"Moonlit growled. "How useless I am?"Metal yelled."At least I'm not a human!" "Take that back,you little bitch!"Moonlit yelled back. "Hmph...I rather not fight right now.As we speak,the Tamers are getting closer to the Digital World."Metal roared. "I forgot about that."Moonlit sighed."For now...we have a temporary truce,got it?" Metal nodded."And after this,we're enemies once again."  
  
They both agreed and headed to Central Park...together.Metal's brown hair drifted in the wind while Moonlit's blode hair drifted as well.They looked so innocent but were actually pure evil.Every second counted.They ran faster with every beat of thier heart.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was now setting while the Tamers looked at the Digital Port.Their eyes sparkled as they stared into the portal.This was it.There was no turning back.It was now or never.  
  
"Well guys..."Taika sighed."When I give the signal...jump." They all nodded. "One...Two...Three!"Taika yelled with a leap.  
  
The Tamers all jumped into the Portal traveling at the speed of light.Their bodies tingled as they were being turned into data.They traveled faster and faster until finally they landed on the ground.They opened their eyes and scanned the horizon.Above them was the Real World and below them was soft dirt.  
  
"Well...we made it."Rika said."Now what?" "We wait."Taika replied."We wait until dark." "How long will that take?"Henry asked. "Not long now..."Taika replied."Now long now..."  
  
Just then,a blanket of darkness covered the Digital World.It covered the Digital World faster than the blink of an eye.  
  
"It's time to head this way."Taika yelled running toward a small river."The base is over here!" "How do know where everything is?"Rika yelled running after him. Taika stopped and grinned."I used to be part of the Darkness." Everyone's mouth dropped except Katarins. "I'm not anymore though...if I was...don't you think I would have enslaved you already?"Taika said with a smirk.  
  
The Tamers were now a bit scared.Taika used to be part of the Darkness and was leading them to the Darkness's base.They didn't know if it was a trap or not.Katarin seemed perfectly fine.She wasn't scared or nervous.Could it be a trap?They continued walking until they reached a tall,black building that seemed to be covered with a blanket of pure evil.The feeling of being by that building made Taika fall to his knees.They wanted him back - badly.Taika was surrounded by dark fog.When the fog rose,there stood a tall boy with flat blondish hair.He wore a long,black cape,a short-sleeve black shirt with a long-sleeve red shirt under it.His pants were long and baggy.His shoes were long black lace-up boots.His large blue eyes seemed to be full of fear,not evil.Katarin stood there like a statue.She was turning pale and white.She also fell to her knees and a dark fog surrounded her.When the fog rose,there stood a small white cat digimon with a crescent moon on her forehead.Her chest was grey and so was her face.Her ears flickered and she walked over and sat by Taika's side.Her eyes grew red and she growled.Taika took out his white digivice and grinned.  
  
"Taika...what...happened to you?"Rika asked nervously. "Rika...get outta there!"Ryo yelled. "He's finally lost it..."Alice mumbled. Takato took out his digivice and looked at Guilmon."Ready,buddy?" "Ready,Takato!"Guilmon growled. "Digi-Modify:Digivolution Activate!"Takato yelled swiping the card through his digivice. "Guilmon Digivolve To...Growlmon!" "Get them,Terramon!"Taika yelled evily. "Fire Moon!"Terramon yelled shooting tiny firey crescent moons at Growlmon. "No rookie digimon can beat you,Growlmon!"Takato yelled. Growlmon jumped backwards."Grallgh!Dragon Slash!" Terramon flinched and jumped in the air."Omega Bite!" Growlmon fell over and tuned back into Guilmon."Sorry...Takato..." "Guilmon..."Takato cried. "It's our turn,Monodramon!"Ryo yelled."Digi-Modify:Digivolution Activate!" "Monodramon Digivolve To...Cyberdramon!" "Go get him,Cyberdramon."Ryo yelled. "Erase Claw!"Cyberdramon yelled shooting at Terramon. Terramon grinned and absorbed the attack,loading Cyberdramon's power."Erase Claw!" Cyberdra didigivolved to Monodramon and fell over."Unngh..." "Ready,Terriermon?"Henry asked. "Mo-Mentai...I won't lose!"Terriermon yelled. "Digi-Modify:Digivolution Activate!"Henry yelled. "Terriermon Digivolve To...Gargomon!" "We'll show them!"Henry yelled.  
  
"Gargo Laser!"Gargomon yelled firing his lasers at Terramon. Terramon avoided every shot."Do you think you can give me a challenge?I'll wipe the floor with your puny digimon!" "That's what you think!"Gargomon yelled."I don't care if you were once a really...pretty girl!" "Crescent Blade!"Terramon yelled striking Gargomon. "Ayarrgh!"Gargomon yelled turning back to Terriermon. "I can't take it anymore!"Rika yelled."Digi-Modify:Matrix Digivolution Activate!" "Renamon Matrix Digivolve To...Taomon!" "Show that bitch what we can do!"Rika yelled. "Tailsman Of Light!"Taomon yelled.  
  
Terramon was hit in the chest.She fell over and winced then she got up and glared at Taika who was on the ground in pain.He looked up and saw Terramon's glowing red eyes.He got up and looked at the Tamers.He sighed.  
  
"Help...me...someone..."Taika cried. Alice clutched her cross necklace in her hand."I won't let the Darkness take over you!" "Alice..."Rika said."You sure you can do this?" "I've been prepared for something like this for a long time."She laughed.  
  
Alice closed her eyes and squeezed her cross.She started to glow a brilliant shade of yellow and white.She was surrounded by Digi-Gnomes.They flew around her faster and faster until finally...there stood the Taika they knew and loved - The real Taika Sagumi.Not some boy taken over by pure evil.When the light was gone,Alice opened her eyes and fainted.Taika caught her and held her in his arms.He smiled and took her over to the other Tamers.They were frightened and didn't know what to say.What if he snapped again.He frowned and sighed.He set Alice down on a soft patch of grass.He turned around and closed his eyes.  
  
"If you can't trust me...then don't try.It's your decision.When Alice wakes up,tell her I said thank you."Taika sighed."I just hope you can beat the Darkness."  
  
With that,Taika and Terramon ran off into the Darkness,leaving his friends behind to ponder.  
  
.:Oh ya~! Sorry this chapter took forever.I was busy doing my other fan- fics getting them reading to put on the site.I hope you stay tuned for chapter 8...the grand finale.See you later:. 


End file.
